Gerome/Awakening Quotes
Event Tiles *"Minerva, must you pick up every little... Wait-what do you have there? Let me see." (item) *"I've stitched some holes in our clothes. ...Sewing is a hidden skill of mine." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. You'd think I would be beyond that by now..." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"I hate having time alone with my thoughts. How do you distract yourself?" (free time) *"You look thrilled. Did Minerva like you when you petted her?" (happy) *"We should team up and fight the enemy together. Two are more powerful than one." (team up) *"Do you have any dreams, friend?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I go where no one can find me. I do not wish to create ties to this world." (free time) *"No, it's simply...heartnening to have someone's ear from time to time." (happy) *"As you wish. But it will be a temporary alliance. Do not get too cozy." (team up) *"Only of returning to the future from this illusory world I inhabit now." (dreams) Asking - Cherche *"Challenge me, Cherche, wyvern to wyvern. No doubt we’ve developed our own styles." (train) *"Mother, I saw your Minerva attack someone. Should I be worried?" (concern) *"Cherche, I often see you at the town shops. Is there something I might buy for you?" (gift) *"Mother...I mean, Cherche. What was your life like before I came here?" (story) Replying - Cherche *"All right. I admit, I have wondered what you are truly capable of." (train) *"Thank you, but you should look after yourself first." (concern) *"Just money for Minerva’s food will do. She eats five times as much as other wyverns." (gift) *"I mostly cared for Minerva in the future. She took to me rather quickly—sooner than wyverns usually do. You were so shocked! ...No. Not you—not some illusion. My real mother. And she’s dead now. ....We shouldn’t have brought this up." (story) Asking - Father *"Challenge me, (Name). In the future, I could not defeat my father, but here..." (train) *"(Name), is that a wyvern bite? Don't tell me Minerva nipped at you." (concern) *"(Name), I realize I should treat you more like a father. Can I buy you a gift?"(gift) *"(Name), tell me more about your days before I arrived." (story) Replying - Father *"A challenge? If you like. In fact, I could use just such a distraction." (train) *"Trying to be fatherly? I am just fine. You can worry about your own business." (concern) *"How about a male partner for Minerva? ...What do you mean, “impossible”?" (gift) *"You're some nerve, trying to pry into my private life. Trying to know the future! How about I ask you a favor instead? Promise me you won't let Cherche fly too high after giving birth to me. She will fall and have terrible headaches the rest of her days." (story) Asking - Married *"I love you, (name). No matter what befalls us, these feelings will not change." (love) *"(name), you look lovelier every moment. How am I to focus in battle?" (compliment) *"What is that you've got there, (name)? It's very unusual." (gift) *"Stay by my side, (name), where none can harm you." (promise) Replying - Married *"I know. And I love you, too." (love) *"It pleases me to hear that from the only woman who matters." (compliment) *"Very well. But if I do fall, promise you won't go back in time to attempt to change it." (promise) *"This is a jewel Minerva had. Would you like it? I think it would suit you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Morgan, tell me if you need anything. You are my child - I would know you better." (gift) *"Challenge me, Morgan. We must see if the son surpasses the father!" (train) *"Morgan, are you feeling all right?" (concern) *"Morgan, what was I like in the future from whence you came?" (story) Replying - Child *"A partner for Minerva? I doubt you'll have much luck catching a male wyvern." (gift) *"Trying to study my technique? You'll find it's difficult to copy. But as you wish." (train) *"I am in good health. Never fear. You needn't get so worked up." (concern) *"I certainly can't believe I father you. I go through great pains not to leave a mark. ...But until recently I lived in my own future. Would you like to hear about it? It may not jog your memory, but I am still willing to make time." (story) Level Up *"You seem pleased as well, Minerva." (6+ stats up) *"This changes nothing... but it does feel good." (4-5 stats up) *"It's a start." (2-3 stats up) *"...Hmph. Fate is feeling stingy today." (0-1 stats up) *"I've flown about as high as I'm likely to reach." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"...Anything to attain greater power." Armory *"Only buy what you need, okay?" (buying) *"Sell whatever you like, I don't mind." (selling) *"Craft me a weapon not even Minerva could bite in half." (forging) Barracks Alone *"I often wonder if meddling with the past is the right thing to do?" (misc) *"Something about today makes me feel that I will do great things." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Taking a morning breather?" (morning) *"Robin? Taking a break now?" (midday) *"Evening, Robin. I'm only here to get Minerva's wyvern feed." (evening) *"Go to bed, Robin." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. You're quick to rise today." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Where are you off to today?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Is it evening already?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. You ought to get some sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin. Minerva wishes you the best." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Hello, Robin. You're quick to rise today." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Where are you off to today? (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Is it evening already?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. You ought to get some sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin. Minerva wishes you the best." (birthday) Roster Cherche's future son. He has concerns about meddling with the past and wears a mask to minimize interactions -- but like the other children, he wants his parents back. The last to fall asleep at night. Born on September 1st. Help Description An enigmatic dracoknight who distances himself with a mask. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Go..." *"Keep it together..." *"Clean this up..." *"Win this..." *"Stand firm." *"I'm with you." *"Stay alive." *"End them." *"I'm ready." *"Here they come." Dual Strike *"Enough..." *"Over here." *"Move." *"You face us all." *"Let me." Dual Guard *"Not today!" *"Pay attention." Critical *"This is farewell!" *"All must end!" *"Move..." *"Embrace your fate!" Healed *"Thanks..." Partner Defeated Enemy *"That was mine..." *"Don't fight my battles..." *"Thanks." Enemy Defeated *"Hmph" *"Accept your fate..." *"Naturally..." *"Pathetic..." Defeated By Enemy *"Fate is...cruel!" Death/Retreat Category:Quote